I won’t close my eyes
by Dev Hunt
Summary: Dean worries about Seamus. Romance/Angsty. Reviews are good.


A/N: Hey all :o) Author: Rumour Dragon. Rating: PG-13. Doesn't really need that rating. Hit the review button to tell me what it should really be. Title: I won't close my eyes. Summary: Dean worries about Seamus... Romance/Angst/Slash Disclaimer: Not mine :o( JKR owns Dean and Seamus. Aerosmith and their record company own the song. Standard begging:*Please* review. Please. Criticism/Flames/People telling me how good I am... anything's alright. Just so I know people are reading.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
I could stay awake just to hear you breathing Watch you smile while you are sleeping While you're far away and dreaming I could spend my life in this sweet surrender I could stay lost in this moment forever Well, every moment spent with you Is a moment I treasure I don't wanna close my eyes I don't wanna fall asleep 'Cause I'd miss you, baby And I don't wanna miss a thing 'Cause even when I dream of you The sweetest dream would never do I'd still miss you, baby And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
I know you'd laugh at me if you woke up now. Me watching you. I even know that while you'd laugh, you'd blush prettily.. Happy to know that I love you. I'm not the only person at this school who loves you- I know this. I also know that I love you more than they ever could. I love your eyes- the way they sparkle as you tell a joke, or when you play one of your many pranks on our friends. I love your hair- the way it reminds me of the sand... the beach- the place we went on our one month anniversary. I laughed, said it was stupid to celebrate something like that when we weren't married. You looked so depressed, looked at me with those puppy-dog eyes... and I relented. It was the best day of my life. I'd never been to the beach before... I suppose you knew. You know everything about me and you still are with me.... I love your lips. They way they look, the way they kiss, the way they taste. Like cinnamon and sugar. I guess that's because you like cinnamon doughnuts so much? I love your clothes. Not many people pull off the gothic look well, but you do. I love everything about you. I hope you don't mind. I'm pretty sure you don't.  
  
Lying close to you Feeling your heart beating And I'm wondering what you're dreaming Wondering if it's me you're seeing Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together And I just wanna stay with you In this moment forever, forever and ever I don't wanna close my eyes I don't wanna fall asleep 'Cause I'd miss you, baby And I don't wanna miss a thing 'Cause even when I dream of you The sweetest dream would never do I'd still miss you, baby And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
I remember that year- our fifth year, we'd been dating exclusively for six months, and it was the summer holidays. The first time I'd ever spent more then two days away from you since we became a couple. I cried myself to sleep for weeks.  
  
I don't wanna miss one smile I don't wanna miss one kiss Well, I just wanna be with you Right here with you, just like this I just wanna hold you close Feel your heart so close to mine And just stay here in this moment For all the rest of time  
  
When you picked me up to stay with you for the last week of the holidays, I was so happy I cried again. You smiled and held me the whole car trip to your house. I remember how much time we spent in the parks around your house in Ireland. It was wonderful... we spent the entire week together.. No interruptions. No Voldemort. Just us. In love and happy.  
  
Don't wanna close my eyes Don't wanna fall asleep 'Cause I'd miss you, baby And I don't wanna miss a thing 'Cause even when I dream of you The sweetest dream would never do 'Cause I'd still miss you, baby And I don't wanna miss a thing I don't wanna close my eyes I don't wanna fall asleep 'Cause I'd miss you, baby And I don't wanna miss a thing 'Cause even when I dream of you The sweetest dream would never do I'd still miss you, baby And I don't wanna miss a thing Don't wanna close my eyes Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah I don't wanna miss a thing I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
Maybe now isn't the right time to tell you all this. Maybe I should've waited. Maybe one day you won't love me Maybe you don't Maybe I should leave now, while you're asleep. Maybe I should wake you up and kiss you. Maybe I should tell you how much I love you? Maybe I shouldn't've let you in the car after that party Maybe if I hadn't, if I'd agreed to let you drive instead of us taking a taxi Maybe then you wouldn't be in this bed. Maybe you wouldn't be hooked up to so many machines Maybe then you wouldn't be in this coma Madame Pomfrey said you should wake up anytime. So I haven't left. I will stay here until you wake up, Seamus. I know you can hear me. I love you. I'm going to wait for you forever, love. Forever. And I won't move from this bed . I won't move for anything. I love you, Seamus. I love you. 


End file.
